


Har du en smørbrød?

by PoemAboutCitylights



Category: Ski Jumping RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 02:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoemAboutCitylights/pseuds/PoemAboutCitylights
Summary: Someone is in love with Daniel-André Tande and the Norwegian boys won't back down until they find out who it is.





	Har du en smørbrød?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brausepups](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brausepups/gifts).



> I wrote this for a dear friend of mine and it's my first shot at this pairing.  
> I hope you enjoy it!

Daniel was not gay.  
Not that he would have a problem with it if he indeed was – Fanni had been dating Peter for months and nothing had really changed – but it would shatter whatever pathetic heterosexual image he had of himself if he was.  
And he wasn’t willing to give that up. It made things much easier, telling himself that the only reason why he didn’t have a girlfriend was that they were on tour for the majority of the year. And not the way his heart seemed to jump a beat when this kind face lay eyes on him, lately.  
He tried his best to ignore the heat that would usually creep up his back when that happened, or how he had to bite down on his bottom lip to stop a treasonable smile from spreading.  


“He’s staring at you again,” Fanni stated matter-of-factly and bit down on his carrot, while the Norwegian jumpers were all gathered around their table in the breakfast room of their hotel.  
Daniel shot his best friend a dark look and hoped that it would shut him up before any of the other guys would pick up on what he had just said.  
“Who’s looking at whom?” asked Andreas, leaning a little closer to Fanni with curiosity written all over his face and even Johann and Robert had stopped their conversation.  
“Thanks, Fanni,” Daniel mumbled under his breath and tried his hardest to avoid the glances of the other jumpers.  
“What, I-…” his best friend started protesting but Kenny interrupted him by letting himself down on the spare chair next to Anders.  
  
“What are you guys talking about?” he asked cheerfully.  
“Nothing!” Daniel snapped despite himself.  
He had told Fanni often enough that he shouldn’t mention anything of… _it_ anywhere that wasn’t the privacy of their shared room.  
 Andreas cleared his throat and lifted an eyebrow, “Fanni just said that someone’s staring at Danny, I suppose? And now our golden boy doesn’t want to let us know who it is.”  
Kenny let out a snort at that and earned confused gazes in return, while Daniel could feel his whole face heating up.  
“Guys? You’re not serious, are you?” Kenny asked blankly and snatched a slice of apple from Daniel’s plate, chewing on it with relish.  
“Although I have to admit that there are indeed _many_ people that can’t keep their dirty eyes off our handsome Danny.”  
Kenny flashed him a grin and reached out a hand to pat his hair, which was brushed off by Daniel.  
He caught Fanni’s apologetic gaze across the table and did his best to murder him with his stare alone, for bringing this up knowing pretty damn well that the boys were far too interested in gossip to let this slip now.  
  
“Then it doesn’t really matter anyway, does it?” he asked Kenny, hoping to sound casual enough to make them loose interest sooner or later.  
But there was a smirk curling up on the older Norwegians lips and Daniel hoped the ground would just open up and swallow him whole, all things considered.  
“Come on, Kenny. Danny has apparently sealed Anders’ mouth tightly, so tell us who is Daniel’s secret admirer this time,” Robert said, his calm eyes wandering over Danny’s face.  
“He’s not a-…” he was about to snap when Kenny interrupted him.  
“Ah, so he’s your lover, already? Isn’t that all going a little hasty?”  
Daniel would have loved to just smack the smirk right off his face.  
  
“ _He?_ ” the whole table number seven echoed at the same time and Daniel was pretty sure that his face was basically on fire now, realizing that even some of the Slovenian’s had turned around to watch them.  
“Women nor men are immune to Danny’s striking beauty, don’t you think?” Kenny chuckled and this time, he actually earned himself a punch to his left shoulder. From Fanni.  
“Danny really doesn’t need any enemies when he has a friend like you, Kenneth,” the small Norwegian jumper said, an angry look gracing his red face.  
Daniel let out a sigh, “It’s fine, Fanni. You know how Kenny can’t keep his mouth shut.”  
“Ha ha,” said jumper made and shot Daniel an outraged glance.  
“All I’m trying to do is get you to finally make a move. It almost hurts physically how the two of you are constantly dancing around each other, too afraid to step on the other’s toes to actually get on with it.”  
  
Daniel hated Kenny for saying that out loud, but not as much as he hated how damn _true_ it was.  
“Wait,” Andreas said, “so Danny actually has an admirer and we don’t know about him?”  
Everyone was looking at Daniel now, while he was struggling to find the right words.  
“Well… I don’t know?” he eventually said and shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t even know if he likes me. I don’t even know if _I_ like _him_.”  
  
“That’s a yes and a yes to both,” someone said from the table closest to them.  
Daniel turned around in surprise and faced their physio Lars.  
“Sorry for overhearing,” the blond Haugvad mumbled apologetically and shrugged, “but I couldn’t really stop myself.”  
“Whatever,” Daniel said, “how do you want to know that he likes me?”  
“Whom are we talking about, anyway?” Andreas asked impatiently and Kenny shut him up with a glance.  
Lars ignored the oldest jumper and continued with his explanation.  
“Anders told me.”  
“Anders?” everyone repeated in confused unison.  
“Not… not Fanni.”  
“So your twin?” Daniel asked and the physio nodded.  
“How would he know?”  
Was that a blush spreading on their physio’s tanned skin?  
“Well, you know how only guests can open the door of the main entrance of our hotel after midnight?”  
Daniel nodded.  
“And since Anders isn’t a guest and tried to sneak in, he waited until someone would pass by to open the door for him. Someone that would think he’s me, obviously. That someone was your… crush.”  
  
“Wait,” Kenny asked and raised a hand, “why was Anders even here? I thought he’s at home? What were you two up to?”  
Lars flushed in such a deep shade of red that Daniel really didn’t want to know why the other Haugvad twin had sneaked into their hotel after midnight.  
“Ehm,” Kenny made and Daniel was glad that he was the first to find his voice again, “let’s just skip whatever we’re all thinking right now and start with the interesting part of the story.”  
Lars seemed heavily relieved and nodded, “Well, so your admirer obviously thought Anders was me. And after he had let him in, he kept asking questions about you, Danny. How you and the guys would spend their days off, if you had any plans for the evening, and so on.”  
He had shown interest in him?  
  
That was at least… something.  
But no guarantee that whatever Daniel felt for the other boy, that warmth in his chest and the odd urge to keep smiling, was returned. He was a generally kind and interested person, after all.  
Lars had apparently read the doubt in his lineaments when he spoke again.  
“Anders was really sure of himself about that. Trust me, he’s good with… that kind of things.”  
“No doubt about that,” Kenny chuckled and the physio’s eyes widened a little, “but see, Danny? I’m not the only one who thinks that way. One would have to be blind to miss how he’s almost desperate for your attention.”  
“We still don’t even know who you’re talking about!” Andreas reminded them and Daniel ignored him.  
He was way too busy thinking of _his_ smile and how he spoke with his funny accent, how genuine his laugh was and the way Daniel enjoyed his hugs far too much, whenever they had shared a podium lately.  
He was screwed.  
  
Andreas was just about to say something again, undeniably urging them to finally reveal his name, when Daniel felt a hand on his shoulder and heard someone asking if he had a knife to give to them.  
He knew that voice, it had to be another jumper, apart from the fact that – they had spoken in Norwegian, with a funny accent whatsoever.  
Daniel literally jumped and turned around, looking right into the face of none other than Andy Wellinger.  
“Har du en kniv?” he asked again and Daniel sure as hell wasn’t the only one of Team Norway that gaped at the German, who continued in English, “Richie dropped mine into a puddle and there aren’t any left at the buffet.”  
He pointed back to his own table and smiled softly.  
  
Daniel could basically _hear_ how the penny dropped for the rest of his team and he felt heat creeping up his neck, undoubtedly showing on his cheeks rather sooner than later.  
Unsure of himself, he ran a hand through his hair that had grown so long lately.  
When he looked up again, he could see that Andy’s gaze had been following the movement.  
  
“Since when do you speak our language?” he eventually managed to asked, ignoring the mumbling of his team mates.  
“Jeg snakker ikker norsk,” Andi said with a wide grin on his face, “I’m still learning.”  
Daniel could not hold back a smile now because really, how endearing was that?  
“How is it going?”  
Andy let out a laugh, “Well, _har du en smørbrød*_ is about the most impressive thing I can say.“  
“I see,” Daniel grinned, his fingers absently playing with a long strand of hair which caught the German’s gaze again.  
“You know, I could teach you something, some time, if you want.”

  
Andy’s whole face lit up at the suggestion and there it was again, that warmth spreading in Daniel’s tummy, filling him up completely.  
“The only thing he’ll need is _gå ned på kne*_!” Kenny whispered and Daniel just prayed that Andy’s Norwegian wasn't that good, yet.  
“We could meet after the competition?” the German suggested and Daniel quickly confirmed.  
“Great,” Andy smiled brightly, “see you then!”  
  
When he went back to his table, Daniel couldn’t tear his gaze away from him.  
“I think your lovebird forgot the knife he asked for,” Kenny chuckled but Daniel didn’t really listen.  
“I think he got what he came for,” Lars said and Danny could only agree.

**Author's Note:**

> *Do you have a sandwich?  
> *Get down on your knees  
> \\\  
> So...  
> Did you have a clue that it was Andy?  
> Tell me what you think! 
> 
> Anni, I hope I was able to mix some of your favourite things together.  
> It's always darkest before the dawn.  
> This is for you :)


End file.
